The capture and control of carbon dioxide (CO2) from major industries such as cement and steel mills, and coal fired power plants is considered the most effective solution in tackling climate change caused by CO2 accumulation in the atmosphere. Among the common capture approaches, chemical absorption and desorption is perhaps the most promising option for separating CO2 from fossil-fuel flue gas due to its simple operation, high absorption efficiency, cost-effectiveness and technological maturity and be emitted from the system. These entrained droplets, or mist, can lead to significant solvent losses during the CO2 capture process and [Fulk et al., Energy Procedia 2013; 37:1706-19]. From a process and economic standpoint it is important to reduce or eliminate amine solvent emissions from the outlet gas streams. Reducing or eliminating solvent emissions can have several important benefits including: (a) reduced loss of valuable solvent, (b) elimination of fugitive emission, and (c) reduction in negative environmental impacts [Austrheim et al., Chem Eng J 2008; 138:95-102].